


your sky is filthy with stars

by takajima



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Debut SixTONES, Gen, General OT6, Morimobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: He doesn’t know anything about the future, but he holds Juri close until it’s over.
Relationships: Morimoto Shintarou/Tanaka Juri, Morimoto Shintarou/Yamamoto Maika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	your sky is filthy with stars

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on debuting, SixTONES!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> I began this before 8/8 and had it written prior to their debut announcement, waiting to go on their debut day, but the twitter s-wording thing (yikes) and real life (even bigger yikes) got in the way. But I'm back and finally posting this!!! 
> 
> I'm claiming psychic powers because I wanna say that I wrote their debut into existence hehe jk ilu boys u deserve so much ♥
> 
> (the Jurishin's there if you squint)

[2012]

Shintaro is fifteen when he has to learn to lead.

Shintaro knows that this is just another job, but he has one of the main roles this time. Not to mention that this is his first gig since his new status as a junior. He just doesn’t want to let anyone down.

He’s only fifteen.

Shintaro doesn’t know a thing about having to lead others. He’s going to have a love interest. He can’t really wrap his head around it, but he’ll live.

Because Shintaro’s a veteran at this. He’s done tons of acting since he was half his size now; he was the snow prince for fucks sake. He can handle being a high schooler, despite not having completed middle school.

To nobody’s surprise, he cries during the final shoot.

His only consolation is that Juri’s crying face is equally as ugly as his.

[2018]

Shintaro is twenty when a Johnny’s group is announced to debut, but it’s not _his_.

It is a Wednesday when Juri asks to stay over. He tells Shintaro that it's for moral support, but it turns out that Juri’s the one who needs the support more.

It is Juri who cries into Shintaro’s shoulder, and the latter hears through muffled sobs, “I’m so tired,” and “how much longer”.

Shintaro doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know anything about the future, but he holds Juri close until it’s over.

Shintaro wakes up cold, to a tear stained shirt. He squints, and spots a tuft of brown hair amidst the blankets that should be his. The pile of blankets are dangerously close to falling off the bed, so Shintaro trods over and yanks them back to safety.

He steals only the corner of the blankets, and falls back asleep.

The world doesn’t stop spinning because they didn’t get their debut.

They carry on.

[2011]

Shintaro is fourteen when he has to master the art of apologising for the mistakes of others.

_“MORIMOBROS MORIMOTO RYUTARO SCANDAL”_

_“MORIMOBROS MORIMOTO SHINTARO TO CONTINUE AS SOLO ARTIST OR TO RETURN TO BEING A JUNIOR”_

The camera flashes and reporters don’t scare him. He schools his expression to one that is neutral, and bows. The cameras continue to snap at him, like angry sharks waiting for dinner.

Shintaro isn’t dinner.

His manager said he should keep at the bow to show remorse. Shintaro wants to go home and watch idol dramas with his sister and maybe cry a bit, but he keeps his head low.

It’s weird, Shintaro thinks, being thrown into a room full of juniors his age again.

He can sense the looks of sympathy being thrown his way, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

Maybe he gets distracted, maybe his heart isn’t in the right place, whatever. He misses the same step multiple times and the choreographer yells at him and everything is _not okay_.

He misses his brother.

Shintaro hits the closet doors and breaks the skin around his knuckles, and that is how Juri finds him, teary and bloody. He knows he probably looks crazy, biting his shirt to muffle the sobs, but he doesn’t really care.

Later, Juri will gather him up in his tiny arms and Shintaro will cry even louder, and their dance instructor will find them and they will be punished together.

Right now, Shintaro just wants to be a normal fourteen year old.

[2008]

At eleven, the camera flashes are foreign and blinding, but Shintaro keeps the smile on his face and lets his brother do the talking.

It’s okay, he thinks. They’ve earned this.

It’s a little different at school now. Shintaro’s a _debuted_ idol, and they somehow expect more of him. It doesn’t make sense, because he’s _debuted_ , so he has to spend more time at work and has less time for school, but the people at school somehow expect more too.

He still spends his downtime on set socialising and making sure the senpais love him, but sometimes he takes his homework around and asks for help.

[2009]

Shintaro is twelve, and he’s the star of a movie.

He goes to the audition not expecting much, and only because his manager tells him that he ought to be doing something to promote Morimobros. His brother does most of it, because he’s _Ryutaro_ , and he has a repertoire of variety shows under his belt.

Snow Prince is everything Shintaro could ever want, and more. He doesn’t expect to book the role at first, let alone for it to achieve the success that it did, and send him across the globe for a screening.

He becomes the spokesperson for Flander’s tourism board, even though he’s too young to even know what tourism _means_.

It’s the first time he’s flying out of the country, to a country where people speak a language that is not Japanese. It’s his first time flying without his family, and Ryutaro isn’t there to hold his hand during the take-off turbulence.

It’s okay, Shintaro thinks. He has to get used to this.

They toss him a microphone when he gets on stage, and the camera flashes almost make him forget what he’s supposed to say.

Shintaro smiles, and recites the carefully constructed speech his manager tossed him just minutes before landing. He fumbles a little, but he makes up for it with his cheeky grin.

He doesn’t realise, until much later, that this pressure he received was only a fraction of what his brother had faced.

[2013]

Shintaro is sixteen when KAT-TUN loses their second member.

He remembers Juri being one of the few things that held him together _then_ , and he wants to do the same.

He hovers around Juri, watching, waiting for the inevitable breakdown, but it’s so obvious he gets yelled at by Juri himself.

Juri storms off, leaving Shintaro staring at the spot he just vacated.

Shintaro only wanted to do the same, but Juri shut him out this time.

Juri refuses to speak to him for _weeks_.

It sucks, suddenly losing his best friend, but Shintaro gets by. He spends more time with his friends from school, particularly with his classmate Maika, who has pretty eyes but hits him if he stares for too long.

Shintaro gets hit pretty often, sometimes even in class.

Contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t get together with Maika until the end of the school year. They hang out so much Shintaro had only assumed it was natural, but it turns out that you’re not really dating unless you ask her out.

It lasts a good six months before they call it quits.

Shintaro’s pretty proud of this; most of his friends can’t keep a girlfriend for more than a week before they get dumped.

It ends when they fight about something very stupid, completely insignificant, but they’re panting and lying on their desks by the end of it.

He resists the urge to flick her on the forehead, but still receives one from Maika.

Maika tells him that she liked him better as her best friend, face still inches from his, and Shintaro can’t help but agree.

[2018]

Shintaro is twenty one when he has his first fight with Juri. It’s different from the time Juri shut him out because of Koki, and this somehow hurts more.

Shintaro just wants Juri to know that if the latter keeps showing up late it reflects badly on the team, but suddenly Juri is all up in his face and saying stuff Shintaro’s sure he doesn’t mean--

Shintaro doesn’t cry. His face just sweats a ridiculous amount when he’s angry.

Juri doesn’t look at him. He walks off, slamming the door with a force that would send the door rattling off its hinges.

It is Jesse who sits them down and forces them to talk. He laughs afterwards, because it is only met with awkward silence, but leaves the room to let them do the talking.

And so they talk.

Shintaro says he’s sorry.

Juri apologises too, and says he misses his best friend.

Something inside him hurts when he hears this, because Shintaro always thought Juri’s best friend was Fuma.

Shintaro is aware of how much of a brat he was as a kid, so he’d always thought he was more of the annoying little brother figure.

“I missed you too.”

[2020]

Shintaro is twenty three when he’s standing on stage with his friends. He’s stood on stages with this bunch before, as a mishmash group that enjoyed popularity because of the drama, as Johnny’s Jr group SixTONES.

This stage is different, it is the stage of all beginnings -- Tokyo Dome.

And tonight, it is theirs and theirs only.

Beside him, Jesse says something stupid that has the fans roaring with laughter, and Shintaro rushes in with something equally stupid of his own. Kouchi interjects, but it sounds almost inappropriate. The fans squeal, while Juri facepalms.

Hokuto somehow says something that eggs them on further and insults Kouchi at the same time, and Taiga falls on his ass laughing. When Taiga finally gets up, Hokuto mimes fake slapping Taiga’s butt--because they’re close enough for that now. Or maybe he really did hit Taiga’s ass. Shintaro gets hit too, by Juri and he feigns hurt, but it’s fond, familiar, and they are _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> If the Morimoto brothers were a unit, I wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to call them the Morimobros.


End file.
